Fate Caused this Earthquake
by CyberSerpent
Summary: Yeah, yeah, sucky title, I know. Anyway, Matt and Mimi get stuck in their school when an earthquake struck. Matt and Mimi both feel a certain towards eachother, but they're afraid to admit it. Will they finally admit their love for eachother or...???
1. Songs Bring Alive Faith

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon or anything

A/n- this is Mimato.Just to warn you Sorato and Michi fans.

Well, see, there was this earthquake that occurred in the classroom in which Mimi and Yamato were practicing for the concert tomorrow (Mimi's coaching Yamato, convinced by Sora and Taichi).And then ,well, just read on, kay?(Note- the songs are from Kodomo no Omocha, the first one is called "Love me Deeper" and the second "Daijobu")

~* School Auditorium, 5:57 PM *~

"Cant we just go home now, Mimi?" Yamato Ishida begged, raking his golden yellow hair back.

"One more, and then we'll go home." Mimi Tachikawa insisted, strumming the strings on Yamato's guitar one last time before sitting back in her metal chair."One more," she promised.

Yamato groaned softly, and began lightly twanging the strings on his instrument.Mimi closed her eyes in satisfaction and hummed along quietly.

Yamato sang into the dark classroom.
    
    "Mattemou wakaretai no yo
    
    imaKISU o sorashi nagara itta
    
    guttotsuki hanasu kono me ni
    
    odoroiteanata ha damatta ne." 
    
    Mimi joined in,
    
    "Hoka no ko towatashi ha chigau yo
    
    asobi nara moutaerarenai no,"
    
    Then they sang together, their voices blending together into harmony,
    
    "Love Me Deeperdaitekizutsuketai
    
    Touch Me,PINCH ni oitsumete ageru
    
    Deeper Deeperhayaku honki ni natte
    
    anata to naite mitai kara."
    
    "Can we go—" Yamato started.
    
    "No, there's more verses, we'll finish the song." Mimi cutted in.
    
    "Oh fine," Yamato let a defeated sigh, but smiled secretly to himself.Mimi's headstrong personality was what he liked best about her.
    
    Mimi started again, her clear voice ringing thru the empty room,
    
    "Chottohontou ha kowai kedo
    
    kore kiri dehanarete shimattara...
    
    dakedokono ICHI ka BACHI ka de
    
    tsuyoi ai ni naru to shinjiteru."
    
    Yamato sucked in his breath and exhaled, 
    
    "Kore ijouDARADARA shite cha
    
    watashi-tachinigeteru mitai desho."
    
    They prepared for the chorus,
    
    "Love Me Deeperdaiteumare kawatte
    
    Take Me,PINCH o uke tomete hoshii
    
    Deeper Deeperdoko nimoikenai yo
    
    koi suru itami ga kunai kara."
    
    "Now???" Yamato looked warily at Mimi.
    
    "There's more." Mimi replied, exasperated.
    
    Yamato liked this song, it reminded him of his love of the girl sitting in front of him, but this was stretching his patience.Still, he sang.Sang it for Mimi Tachikawa.
    
    "Hadaka ni narou yoima sugu ni sou koko de
    
    chuutohanpa nantenee nugi nasai
    
    hayaku sawarasetesou yosono KOKORO
    
    watashi o matasenai desuki dakara..."
    
    Mimi smiled, 
    
    "Toora nakya ikenai michi o
    
    saketaichasaki ha mienai ja nai
    
    GURUGURU to tadamayoi komu yori mo
    
    hakkiri to imayuuki o dasou yo."
    
    Yamato and Mimi both sang at the same time,
    
    "Love Me Deeperdaitekizutsuketai
    
    Touch Me,PINCH ni oitsumete ageru
    
    Deeper Deeperhayaku honki ni natte
    
    anata to naite mitai kara
    
     
    
    Love Me Deeperdaiteumare kawatte
    
    Hold Me,PINCH o kiri nukete hoshii
    
    Deeper Deeperhayakume o samashite—"
    
    A sudden lurch made both of the singers topple into the wall.
    
    "Wh-what's happening?" Mimi stammered.
    
    "Oomph—get off me, Mimi!" Yamato groaned.Mimi was smashed against Yamato.
    
    "Oh!Gomen ne!" Mimi jumped off him, abashed.
    
    "It's okay…" Yamato grunted as he pulled himself up, but another lurch sent them both sprawling across the tiled floor.
    
    "Earthquake!" Mimi suddenly realized what was happening, and thus she screamed.
    
    "C-calm down, Mimi!" Yamato hugged Mimi to his chest securely as another earth-shattering pitch launched them straight into the west wall, bumping open the door, and crashing into the lockers.
    
    Mimi clung to Yamato tightly as yet a fourth tilt made them slip into the teachers' lounge.
    
    The quakes stopped for a while, and Mimi took a shaky step up, "A-are you okay, Yamato-kun?"
    
    "Mmph…owww." Yamato felt the back of his head.His fingers came away wet with blood.
    
    "Oh no…daijobu desu ka?" Mimi clapped her hand to her mouth.
    
    "Daijobu…" Yamato grimaced.
    
    "Iie, you're not." Mimi felt Yamato's face for any more bruises or psychical injury.
    
    "Hai, I am." Yamato cringed in pain as an aftershock rocked the edifice.
    
    "Ara!" Mimi shrieked as she felt herself being thrown towards the east windows.
    
    "Mimi!" Yamato shouted, and grabbed for her sleeve; anything, to keep her from crashing thru the window.
    
    "Yamato!" Mimi screamed, and felt his firm hand on her collar as he pulled her up.
    
    "Daijobu desu ka???" Yamato asked frantically.
    
    "Ar-arigato, Yamato-san." Mimi collapsed onto Matt's lap.
    
    "Mimi?" Yamato shook Mimi's shoulder softly.She had fainted.
    
    "Grrreat…" he groaned.
    
     
    
    ~* Three hours later *~
    
     
    
    Mimi Tachikawa blinked.
    
    Where was she?There was a warm and comforting bulk beneath her head…not her pillow, it was too bulky; not her blanket, it was too hard (this is _not _perverted, okay???); and definitely not her teddy bear.
    
    A soft snoring sound was heard from above, and Mimi peered up.What she saw jarred her memory and made her gasp."Oh!"
    
    Yamato was sleeping, but trickles of blood were seeping out from below his forehead.Mimi looked around her, they were trapped in an avalanche of fallen rocks and junk.
    
    A tell-tale sharp stone was nestled beneath Mimi's knee.Blood was engraved on its tip.
    
    {The stone scraped him!} Mimi thought urgently to herself as she struggled to pull herself up.
    
    But when she finally got upright, a rock met her head and she squeaked in pain as she ducked down towards Yamato's lap again.She sighed heavily as the soft warmth of Yamato's denim jeans met her cheek and she rested it there, falling asleep once again.
    
     
    
    ~* Mimi's dream *~
    
     
    
    It was sunny, pink, and fluffy.Gives you a WAFF(Warm And Fuzzy Feeling) feeling.
    
    Mimi pranced from one magenta cloud to another, and landed poof right in the middle of a big cloud.There in the center of it was Yamato, lying there still and lifeless.
    
    Mimi screamed, "Yamato-san!!!" and dashed to his side.She nudged him gently, placing his head on her lap and smoothing his eyebrows, silently praying, "Oh dear God, oh dear God…"
    
    Yamato was steely cold, his once brilliant eyes were forever closed by God, his hand limp and dead.Mimi Tachikawa wailed.
    
     
    
    ~* Back to the site of the rock pile *~
    
     
    
    _Splish!Splat!Splash!_
    
    Mimi awoke breathing heavily.The splashing sounds she heard were drops of Yamato's blood splashing onto her blouse."Oh no!" she whispered as she felt for Yamato's pulse, remembering her dream.Thankfully, the slow but steady beat was still there.She breathed a sigh of relief.
    
    "M-Mimi?" Yamato's eyes fluttered open.
    
    "Yamato-san!" Mimi cried, and threw her arms around him.
    
    "Mimi-chan!We should try to get out, not hug me!" Yamato muttered, hugging her back.He felt his face growing hot just a bit.
    
    "B-but…I had a dream…a horrible dream…" Mimi whimpered, her breath traveling over Yamato's neck.
    
    Yamato leaned back against the steel cabinet they were trapped against, and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.
    
    "Any ideas?" Mimi asked as she dabbed her sleeve at Yamato's wound.
    
    He winced, but held still."No, none at all." He replied at last, slumping his shoulders in defeat as he did so.
    
    "Maybe the Search and Rescue or SWAT team will come," Mimi suggested hopefully.
    
    "Weeeellll," Yamato stretched his arms out as far as the tiny "cave" will allow, "maybe…"
    
    Mimi nodded, and nestled against Yamato's chest."I'm scared," she said softly.
    
    "Yah…" Yamato put a comforting arm around her, and squeezed her encouragingly.
    
    Mimi daintily looked up, and Yamato met her gaze.For a second the sudden urge to kiss him seized her, but she shook it off, muttering, "Whatever, he doesn't like me…as a lover anyway."
    
    "What?" Yamato raised his eyebrow.
    
    "Oh, nothing." Mimi smiled weakly and placed her head on Yamato's chest.
    
    For a second Yamato saw the frightened girl when they first got sucked into the Digital World; the brown-haired girl who decided to look at flowers when he was leaving; the little girl whom he loves (-_-;); and the small girl who held the crest of Sincerity.
    
    "Yamato…" Mimi whispered, shattering his thoughts.
    
    "Huh?" Yamato looked down.Mimi's brown eyes looked back at him.He felt as if he could swim in the pools of brown, the innocent brown of Mimi Tachikawa's eyes.
    
    "Are we gonna die?" Mimi sniffed.
    
    "Iie…Iie," Yamato said softly, and he leaned downwards, brushing Mimi's lips with his.Mimi stifled a sob and pressed up against Yamato, kissing him back with grief.Yamato felt Mimi's fingers creeping up to his neck and entwining with his golden blonde hair.
    
    Then the couple fell back, breathing heavily.
    
    "We shouldn't be kissing," Yamato panted.
    
    "No," Mimi agreed.
    
    "But we did." 
    
    "Yeah."
    
    "Aishiteru, Mimi." Yamato bit his lip.
    
    "Aishiteru, Yamato." Mimi smiled feebly, and touched Yamato's cheek. 
    
    He trembled under her touch, and sighed.
    
    "We'll pull thru this, ne?" Mimi settled onto Yamato's lap again.
    
    "Hai," Yamato smiled and ruffled Mimi's pink hair.
    
    "Let's sing," Mimi smiled.
    
    "N-nani?!" Yamato looked at her incredulously.
    
    "You heard me," Mimi crossed her arms and sat up, cringing as the rock hit her head and she ducked down again.
    
    "Well…"
    
    "I'll start." Mimi cleared her throat and began:
    
    "DAIJO-BU DAIJO-BU
    
    kono utau taebanayami moBye Bye Bye
    
    datte MECHA-KUCHA ganbatta
    
    PECHA-KUCHAHI dashita
    
    kono mama icchee! Wai Wai Wai."
    
    Yamato shook his head but sang, 
    
    "DAIJO-BU DAIJO-BU
    
    kuchisaki KIME tarahansei nanteYAN-NAI NAI
    
    datte COCORO-HANOO tenki
    
    KARADA-HAII tenki
    
    oteage kimemashoBye Bye Bye Bye!"
    
    Mimi threw back her head and let out one clear note after another, 
    
    "Dooseitsumo no DEMAKASEU-MAI U-MAI U-MAI U-MAI U-MAI
    
    (n? kanari BAKA kamo...)
    
    sondeato kara NAKIGOTOKU-RAI KU-RAI KU-RAI KU-RAI KU-RAI
    
    (aa, daijoubu, daijoubu, daijoubu. aa...)"
    
    Yamato couldn't help but grin at Mimi's voice,
    
    "Mooare mo MUCHA dekore mo WACHA dechikyuu ha GYAK-KAITEN
    
    sookoo narebamoo koo nareba
    
    waratte OSHIMAIosaki GOMEN ne."
    
    They chorused,
    
    "SonnaMURIOSHIGORIOSHIKI-RAI KI-RAI KI-RAI KI-RAI KI-RAI
    
    (n?kanara BAKA kamo...)
    
    sondeato karaPORO deshoA-MAI A-MAI A-MAI A-MAI A-MAI
    
    (aa... daijoubu, daijoubu, daijoubu...)
    
     
    
    mooare mo DAME dekore mo YAME detokei ha GYAK-KAITEN
    
    sookonna hi hamoo konna hi ha
    
    waratte SAINARAosaki GOMEN ne!!!"
    
    Mimi and Yamato braced for the last verse,
    
    "DAIJO-BU DAIJO-BU
    
    atama no ii YATSAsonna ni I-NAI I-NAI I-NAI
    
    datte GIRI-GIRI ganbatta
    
    KIRI-KIRI Hi dashita
    
    TSUKKOMI kaeshiteBye Bye Bye Bye
    
     
    
    DAIJO-BU DAIJO-BU
    
    OCHIKOMImomo-mankaimoo sugu nareru
    
    datteITSUDE-MONOO tenki
    
    ICHINI-CHIII tenki
    
    nari iki makaseta! Bye Bye Bye Bye!!!"
    
    "That was great," Mimi smiled.
    
    "Now my throat's all sore…" Yamato massaged his throat.
    
    "Aw, is wittle Wamato's throat sore?" Mimi teased.
    
    "Ah be quiet," Yamato grinned.
    
     
    
    A/n- that's all for Chap. 1!Wait for Chap. 2 okay??? Please??? Thanks!
    
    Later dayz,
    
    CyberSerpent
    
    PS. Oops!Here are some Japanese words I used that some of you probably don't understand!(Oh, and the songs don't count, since it's a lot…*blushes* oops…)
    
    Gomen ne- it means sorry.
    
    Daijobu desu ka- it means "Are you okay?"
    
    Daijobu- I'm alright
    
    Hai- yes
    
    Iie- no
    
    Ara- sorta like "AH~!"
    
    Arigato- thank you
    
    Aishiteru- I love you
    
    Ne- sort of like "right?" or "is it so?"
    
    Nani- what?
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     


	2. Rescued

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon or the songs that I put here

A/n- this is the sequel to Earthquake, after Yamato and Mimi finish singing "Daijobu."And the song that I put here also is from Kodomo no Omocha (sorry, but their songs are _so _great!), the first one is called "I will always" and is so *sniff* sentimental and *sniff* beautiful.The rest are all Digimon songs, from Japan translated to English.The first one is Mimi's Song, and the second one is Yamato's Song, I think it's called "Walking on the Edge"???

"I'm tired, Yamato." Mimi sighed.

"So am I," Yamato agreed, and smoothed Mimi's hair.She snuggled closer to him and played with the gold zipper he had on his jacket.

"Maybe if we sing loud enough maybe the Search and Rescue and find us," Mimi suggested.

"Yeah right," Yamato snorted and mimicked a gruff voice, "Look, there's singing coming from that rock pile over there, maybe there's stranded kids in there!"

"Oh shut up," Mimi giggled and punched Yamato's shoulder softly.

"Besides, we used up all the songs we know." Yamato slumped his shoulders.

"Nuh-uh, not all." Mimi waggled a finger at him and smiled, "You forgot the songs we learned—"

"Listen, Mims," it was the first time Yamato ever used her nickname, but the word slipped off her tongue pretty easily, "I don't feel like singin' right now, okay?"

Mimi stiffened, "Oh, okay."

"No offense or anything." Yamato quickly added.

"None taken." Mimi's face was still frozen, a fake smile plastered onto it.

"Rrrright," Yamato looked uneasily at her and closed his eyes."I'm gonna sleep, okay?"

"Hai," Mimi mumbled.

~* Yamato's dream *~

It was a rainy, stormy sort of day in Japan and the Ishida household.

Mimi was there, in Yamato's room.

"Mims!" he cried out, surprised.

Mimi looked up from the _Vogue _magazine she was reading, and sneered, "Oh look, it's the world-famous rock star, Mr. Yamato Ishida himself."

"No, wait, Mims!" Yamato protested.

Mimi dropped the periodical and turned away, "Forget you, you gaki, all you ever think about is yourself, go away."

"Matte, Mims, you're not making any sense!"

"Lissen for once, willya?I'm tired of your babyish ways, and besides, I have many a candidate to choose from," Mimi swept her pink hair back and waved her hands.Immediately two boys appeared.Yamato recognized them as Jyou Kido and Koushirou Izumi.

"Mimi!" both of them blissfully cried, and wrapped their arms around them.

Mimi glared at Yamato one last time before vanishing into the arms of Koushirou and Jyou.

"MIMS!!!" Yamato shouted desperately.

~* Back to the rockpile *~

"Yamato!Yamato!Wake up!" a voice exclaimed urgently.

"Mm—Mims!Mimi!" Yamato groped at the air, still repeating his beloved's name.

"Wake up!!!" the voice yelled, and a stinging pain met the side of Yamato's face.

"Wwwuuuhhh?" Yamato blinked. 

"Oh, finally!" Mimi Tachikawa threw her arms around Yamato.

"M-Mimi?" Yamato looked mildly startled.

"Heck, you were screaming bloody murder and I was soooo worried!What did you dream about?" Mimi lowered Yamato's head to her lap and kissed his forehead lightly.

"Dr-dream?" Yamato was not yet conscious, and he rubbed his eyes groggily.

"Yeah, or nightmare, whatever." Mimi bent down to kiss Yamato's cheek again.

Mimi's gentle lips on his face triggered the dream back into his brain, and Yamato suddenly looked terrified.

"What is it?" Mimi said soothingly.

"K-Koushirou!Jyou!" Yamato stammered, the soft, silken fabric of Mimi's miniskirt rustling against his cheek.

"Koushirou? Jyou?" Mimi took on a puzzled expression and ran her fingers over Yamato's lips.

Yamato's tongue flicked out to catch a bit of Mimi's finger, and she giggled.

Yamato continued: "You were in there, Mims.You were saying something about dumping me…" 

"Dumping you???" Mimi looked horrified, "why would I think such a thing?"

"I—dunno," Yamato admitted."You sorta conjured up Koushirou and Jyou…and said that you loved them instead…"

"Oh," Mimi pursed the lips, "Oh."

"It's just so confusing…" Yamato shook his head.

"Shh, go back to sleep." Mimi crooned, and cradled Yamato's head softly.

Yamato closed his eyes and was sent off to dreamland again accompanied by Mimi's soft singing.

~* One and a half hours later *~

Mimi slowly sang a heartbreaking and wrenching lullaby.
    
    "When you're crying I will always be with you
    
    When you're feelin' blue, I will always smile to you
    
     
    
    Sadness blows you in to cry
    
    But I won't cry for yesterday
    
    God knows well where you're going to

It's a lonely way..."
    
    Yamato stirred and found Mimi singing.He knew the song well.So he softly joined in,
    
    "When you're crying I will always be with you
    
    When you're feelin' blue, I will always smile...
    
     
    
    When you're sighing I will always be with you
    
    When you're feelin' blue, I will stand beside you…"
    
    Mimi stroked her love's hair and they ended the last verse with melancholy.
    
    "When you're crying I will always be with you
    
    When you're feelin' blue, I will always smile..."
    
    "That's a beautiful song," Yamato whispered.
    
    "Hai." Mimi felt salty tears cascading down her cheek.
    
    "Iie, don't cry, koishii." Yamato's eyes widened, alarmed.He reached up and brushed a tear away.
    
    {He called me "koishii"…} Mimi thought with a smile."Don't worry, I'm fine."
    
    "Oh, good." Yamato smiled, relieved.
    
    "See?Don't you feel better after singing?" Mimi teased.
    
    "Heck, I remember that time when you sang…" Yamato grinned, "Wontcha sing that song again?"
    
    "Hm?Oh, that one!" Mimi's eyes brightened.And she began:
    
    "This sparkling feeling
    
    Is like the sun
    
    A droplet falls from a leaf
    
    Onto my eyelashes…
    
     
    
    I'm with you together
    
    On this screen
    
    Hold me and let's fly
    
    To a far away beach
    
    That continues on forever…"
    
    Yamato smiled as she continued:
    
    "The mid-day stars decorate my long hair
    
    Please quietly give me a dazzling kiss
    
    Maybe we'll become lovers when the spell is broken
    
    But for now I'm only in your dream
    
     
    
    Look, you'll hit that car
    
    I worry
    
    If our consciousness could fly away
    
    We could see each other anytime.
    
     
    
    Why can't our minds
    
    Separate from our bodies?
    
    That question is so beautiful
    
    I'll catch you
    
    With a wink and kiss
    
     
    
    The dawn wind twines around my neck
    
    The blinds sway slightly
    
    We're living on this shining planet
    
    But for now I'm just in your dream
    
     
    
    The mid-day stars decorate my long hair
    
    Please quietly give me a dazzling kiss
    
    Maybe we'll become lovers when the spell is broken
    
    But for now I'm only in your dream…"
    
     
    
    Mimi finished with a blush on her cheeks.
    
    "That was lovely," Yamato said warmly.
    
    "Arigato," Mimi blushed again.
    
    "Your welcome." Yamato suddenly heard voices.
    
    Distant voices, but voices none the less.
    
    "Didja hear somethin' Toshi?" "Yes, I did!This way!" "They might be the two kids trapped in here that the teachers said!" "Hai, they might and I think they are!"
    
    Then a penetrating beam of a flashlight pierced thru the rocks.
    
    Mimi realized what was happening, "Here! Over here!Help us out!"
    
    Yamato was about to tap the rocks to perhaps signify where exactly they were, but decided against it as it might cause a rockslide, and that was the _least _thing they needed.So he called out, "C'mere!Right here!Help!"
    
    Then a single rock was lifted out, and a grizzled face peered in, "Here they are, Toshi!"
    
    The man called Toshi was as wizened and grizzled as the one who rescued them, and he spoke into his walkie-talkie to call for recruit.
    
    "You're gon' be alright, kid," Toshi kept repeating.
    
    Mimi was hugging Yamato in joy and tears of happiness were streaming down her face.
    
    Yamato patted her back awkwardly and grinned when ten or so men lifted the stones out and Yamato and Mimi were greeted with sunlight.
    
    Mimi squinted into the sudden rays of light, and then burst into a relieved laugh, "We're saved, Yamato-san!"
    
    "H-hai," Yamato stuttered as five pairs of hands reached in and pulled the two out.
    
    "You're okay now, kid, you're okay." Toshi slapped Yamato's back and shouted to a crew of cameramen and reportToshi slapped Yamato's back and shouted to a crew of cameramen and reporters, "Oy!They're o'er here!"
    
    The crew swarmed over and jabbed at Yamato and Mimi with microphones and camcorders.
    
    "How was it in there?" "How did you manage to breathe in there?" "Was it freezing cold or stifingly hot?"
    
    The second and third question puzzled Mimi and Yamato.They _didn't _know how they managed to breathe in there, or why the temperature was just right.
    
    "Oh—look!" Mimi gasped.Yamato's crest was glowing thru his Ralph Lauren (a/n- do they have Ralph Lauren in Japan?Ah well) t-shirt.
    
    Yamato pointed at Mimi's blouse, where her green crest of Sincerity was also shining.
    
    "Oh wow," they said in unison. 
    
    To this day, how two students have survived 34 hours under a pile of rocks remained a mystery, but some say it was the power of Friendship and Sincerity.
    
     
    
    A/n- like it???Should I make a chapter 3?Oh, and check out my other stories and review em, or "Fido" wont let you, just email them to me at [DigimonGoddess@aol.com][1] or [CyberDracoMalfoy@yahoo.com][2]. Well,
    
    Later dayz!
    
    CyberSerpent

   [1]: mailto:DigimonGoddess@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:CyberDracoMalfoy@yahoo.com



End file.
